


Make it Better (Percy Jackson Fanfic) (Malercy)

by RainbowChild546, WxtchyRolo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, Gay, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowChild546/pseuds/RainbowChild546, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WxtchyRolo/pseuds/WxtchyRolo
Summary: It was a normal day for Percy until he found Annabeth in bed with his new-found brother.Percy becomes overwhelmed by emotion and spills the secret to the entirety of the camp.Later that night, Percy is visited by Annabeth's half-brother, Malcolm Pace, who says he knows exactly how to get back at her...--WRITERS:  @RainbowChild546 and @WxtchyRolo--Started: January 19, 2019Not finished





	1. || Chapter I ||

I don't know how it all happened, I just remember walking into my cabin, seeing my newly found brother with some girl. Her hair reminded me of home, love, and anything and everything that made me happy. It wasn't until I saw the girl turn around that my sympathy for running in on Olly (short for Odysseus) and his girlfriend turned into rage, heartbreak, and pain.

The girl that was sleeping with him was my Wise Girl, Annabeth. I'd been through a lot, I've learned to expect the unexpected, and I've learned to always think about the 'What If's your mind conjured up at three a.m. will one day come true, but nothing I've been taught would have prepared me for what I had just seen.

"P-PERCY!" Annabeth gasped, covering herself with the sheets that had been in the process of falling off the bed. At least she had basic human decency. Olly, however, was smirking. He wasn't even making a move to cover his... parts.

I saw Annabeth's eyes start to water as she stuttered, trying to explain herself, but I left before she could even spit out a complete sentence. I raced back to the pavilion -- It had been the middle of dinner -- and stopped at my table. Since after the Second Giant War, anyone could sit anywhere, the Seven -- minus Annabeth -- was there.

"What's wrong, Perce? You look like something crawled up your pant leg and bit you in the ass," Piper half-joked, concerned by my furious expression.

I almost didn't want to say it. It felt like as if I said it, it would become so real. So true. So actually possible. "Anna - Anna - She -" Now I was ready to say the words, but I couldn't. Honestly, who could? I thought I was going to marry that girl one day and now... "Annabeth's cheated on me."

"What?" Jason asked, clearly shocked, as were the rest of my friends were. Everyone who has heard it gave an audible gasp. I almost felt bad for revealing that secret. I loved her and I basically told the whole camp she was hoeing around with some guy, not giving them an explanation. Maybe it was just a one-time - No. She didn't deserve my sympathy. Not right now. Not ever.

"She couldn't of," Piper said, clearly not being able to wrap her mind around the concept, and in all honesty, I wasn't sure if I was able to either.

At that moment, I heard a familiar voice yelling from behind me. When I turn around, I see Annabeth stomping down the hill, her clothes obviously put on in a rush. I feel anger rise up in my chest as she gets closer. She's only a few feet away when she begins her pathetic excuse of an apology.

"Percy, It- it wasn't what it looked like!" She panted out, a small tear streaking down her face. How pathetic.

"Oh, yes, because you were just chatting with him. Naked. In his bed. Yep, makes sense," I knew I was being mean. How could I not? Emotions came hurtling towards me like students when you open up a pack of gum in class. Anger, sadness, confusion. And all those emotions seemed to create one large emotion. Rage. Pure rage.

"Percy," She said, her voice breaking. The weakness in her voice used to make me feel sad. 'How could someone make her voice sound like that?' I would wonder. Now, at this time, I didn't even care. "Please know I didn't mean to hurt you."

I placed my hand on my heart in fake-gratitude. "Thank you, Annabeth, it means the world to me, really, I just - it really makes me feel all better!" I say with false excitement. My words were venomous and dripping sarcasm.

Everyone in the pavilion starred, shocked, except for one. This one person was, instead, smirking, but you don't need to worry about the reason right now. That's for later.

Annabeth and I continued to go back and forth, and by the time I was going to walk away, you could fill a river with her tears. I turned on my heel and began stomping my way to my cabin. I hoped Annabeth wasn't following me.

I slammed my door upon entering my cabin. As I entered, I noticed my bed was made. I must have been in a good mood this morning -- that didn't last long.

I went over to my drawer, pulled out my pajamas -- which consisted of a dark teal pair of silk pants -- and put them on. I decided to just take my shirt off and call it a day.

I had just pulled my blankets over me when I heard a faint knock at the door.

\--

Thank you @FandomTrash1224 for being my co-writer!


	2. || Chapter II ||

I sigh. I didn't have time for visitors. I just found my girlfriend cheating on me, easy to assume I'm not in a social mood. Nonetheless, I got up and approached the door. I open it, not sure who I was planning to see on the other side, however, it was never expecting who I actually saw.

"Malcolm?" I ask, my voice weak from getting closer and closer to tears (especially the more I thought about it.)

Malcolm started to pull at his fingers, it was a dead give away for him being nervous, even though I could tell he was putting on a strong face. "Hey, Percy, how're you holding up?"

"How do you think I am?"

Malcolm gave a small chuckle, accompanied by a sad smile. "Can I come in?" He asked, looking behind Percy and into Cabin Three.

"I'm not really the best person to have a conversation with right now, but I don't see what would be wrong with that," I moved out of the doorway, allowing the son of Athena into my cabin. He walks in and I close the door behind us and I move back to my bed, taking a seat. Malcolm sits on the bed across of mine.

"What Annabeth did -" The blonde began. He resembled Annabeth in certain ways, the same stormy gray eyes and wavy blonde hair. Yet, he was completely different. His nose was different, he had freckles that were lightly sprinkling his cheeks.

"We don't need to talk about her, I don't want to think about it -"

"Okay, we don't have to, but what she did was wrong,"

And then there was silence.

It was annoyingly silent, but not awkward. We both kinda stared back at each other, I didn't know what to say, and Malcolm seemed a bit nervous about it.

"You could try to get back at her," Malcolm said, not breaking any eye contact.

"Yeah?" I said, raising my eyebrow. "Like how?"

"What's the best way to get back at someone?" Malcolm suggests, looking at me like I was supposed to know the answer, like a math teacher wanting you to give an answer to a problem you slept through.

"I don't know," I said. (Which would never fly with a math teacher.)

"Give them a taste of their own medicine,"

I felt my throat go dry. How the hell was I supposed to respond to that?

"W-What do you mean?" I stutter, swallowing the spit that had formed in my mouth, the mouth that still felt dry. Don't ask me.

"Why don't we just - get back at Anna?"

"Like?" I pause, not breaking eye-contact, "Me and you, together?"

"Yeah," Malcolm says, smiling slightly. It was a cute smile. Mischievous, but in a good way, made you never know what was going to happen next. "I'm not against it if you aren't."

"But do you actually want to?" I ask. "You're not just doing this for some other reason?"

Malcolm let out a slight laugh. "Have you seen you?" He asked, standing up off the other bunk, walking closer to me and sitting down. I feel his hand touch my knee through my pajamas. "Who wouldn't want to, honestly?"

I began to stutter out my next words. I didn't really know how to explain the feeling I was currently feeling besides 'Guess I'm Bi'

"If you don't want to, we won't. I can just leave and we can pretend this never happened -"

"No!" I say quickly. "I - I - I want to."

Pause.

"I want to a lot."

\--

Thank you @FandomTrash1224 for being my co-writer! (And writing literally this whole chapter xD)


	3. || Chapter III ||

Malcolm smiled before getting even closer to me. I smile back at him (as much as I could considering what just happened) “You sure?” He asked, looking into my eyes, making me feel vulnerable, which oddly, I liked?

“More than,” I answer. Moments later, his lips were on mine. Strangely, they seemed to fit perfectly -- their softness melting my heart a little.

After a solid thirty seconds of this, I heard Malcolm let out a noise that sounded like a noise of dissatisfaction before he bit down on my bottom lip. I gasped from the unexpected action -- and slight pain of course -- in which Malcolm had the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. The feeling of his wet tongue against mine was.. exhilarating.

A sound came out of my mouth, and I prayed it wasn’t a moan, but based on how Malcolm reacted, I’d say it was. 

I felt one of Malcolm’s hands being placed on my abdomen near my belly-button. His hand moved upward, sending a swirl a pleasure down to my.. lower area. 

A second gasp escaped my mouth as he rubbed the bud of my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. This feeling was new. I had never done this before. Not even with.. her. 

Malcolm broke away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes. His gray eyes were full of such an intimate look, it caused a reaction from me -- which Malcolm caught onto almost immediately.

“Someone's excited,” He smirked, his voice quiet, sending chills down my body.

Malcolm 'tsked’ before whispering, “I think you’re a little overdressed..” 

I began to stutter, becoming a blushing mess. “I- I-,” Clearly my brain just wasn’t going to cooperate with me. Malcolm somehow found this amusing, his soft lips planting themselves on my neck, his hands finding their way to my waistband. He tugged down a bit, more of my boxers showing as he kissed my neck more, going from the junction of my shoulder and neck, all the way to my collarbone. 

We lay down more on my bed, Malcolm holding himself over me. I gulped at the thought of what was coming, however, I was so fucking ready.

I moved my legs for a second so Malcolm could pull my pants off fully. 

I felt my cheeks heat up as I watched Malcolm stare down at me, a hungry look in his eyes. He laughed lightly, moving so he was straddling me.

It was hard to pinpoint exactly what I was feeling. It was a mess of anticipation, nervousness, grief, and pure lust. Piercing grey eyes took in my body. I felt delightfully vulnerable as Malcolm kissed my lips, going lower to my lower jaw, flowing down to the junction on my neck. 

A swirl of warmth flowed through me as I felt his hands graze inches below my navel. It was a feeling I had never felt before. It was new, it was exciting, and I realized I was so ready for it. Thoughts of Annabeth left my mind as Malcolm’s hands caressed my skin and his lips kissed my neck.

I felt Malcolm’s hands travel lower, his hands cupping my ass and squeezing. I gasped at the new feeling, a feeling I thoroughly enjoyed may I add. I could feel him smirking against my skin. “Sensitive, aren’t we?” 

“Sh-Shut, up,” I stuttered as his hands and lips continue grazing my skin. 

“Do you have any- any lube?” Malcolm asked, panting. I nodded quickly, reaching blindly in my bedside drawer. Even if … her … and I had never done it, I still had to rub one off every now and then, and don’t judge me! I’m under a lot of stress.

Malcolm took the lubricant and squeezed the cold gel-like contents on his fingers. “Ready for this, baby?” He asked, looking into my eyes. 

I nodded my head. I was ready for it. Was I 100% sure of what was going on? No. but I knew that whatever was coming next, I was more than ready for it. 

“Okay, turn around for me, hands and knees, yes, just like that,” His voice said. It was calm and deep, and extremely sexy. So, of course, I listened.

I turned around as he instructed I heard Malcolm coax his fingers in the lube. “It’s going to be okay, baby,” he said with the same smooth and deep voice from before. “But it’s going to be a bit cold,”

I nodded my head. I bit my lip in anticipation. And he was right, it was cold, but the feeling of his fingers prodding was new and exciting and after the quick initial shock, it started to feel really good.

His fingers went deeper and my entire body reacted. It felt right. It felt so fucking good. I rocked myself back on his fingers, wanting it to go deeper. The feeling of being full was something that I felt I was meant for. I loved it so much. 

“You’re doing so good, baby boy, just like that, look at you, I bet you can’t wait to have my cock filling you up, hm, baby? Want me to fill up your greedy little hole with my cock?”

I frantically nodded my head yes, wanting - no needing - more of Malcolm. 

“You ready?” Malcolm asked, placing his cock an inch away from where it was about to enter. I nodded.

Lights went off behind my eyelids as he slowly placed himself inside me. Yeah, it hurt a little, but the pleasure overwhelmed it. After a few seconds, his full length was had entered me. 

“You sure you can take it, baby boy?” Malcolm asked, his fingers trailing the back my thigh, causing my body to shiver with pleasure.

“Y-yes,”

The next events went by in a blur. Some parts stick in my head - clear as day.

Malcolm's voice. Moaning. Telling me how good I’m doing.

Malcolm’s hands, caressing my thigh, my back, my cock.

The feel of Malcolm and me releasing, overcome with pleasure.

Afterward, Malcolm and I collapsed - almost instantly passing out from the wave of exhaustion after cumming.


End file.
